


战地一夜

by MIE1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIE1/pseuds/MIE1
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	战地一夜

士兵76回到军营的时候已经是凌晨了，他花了很长时间在清点今天死亡的士兵和他们的尸体。这不是他的职责，这种小事完全是在浪费指挥官的时间。但他就是想做，并且怀着一点懒得去奉守职责的恶意。实际上，他早厌倦了领导一群人去送死，但是当所有人再次回到直布罗陀的时候，他不得不再负担起这份责任，也只有他可以负担这份责任。

现在疲倦侵袭了他的大脑皮层，他对死亡，荣耀，胜利这些事情都已经麻木，唯有对睡眠的渴望倒依旧鲜活。当他走到自己的营帐时，有只手忽然从背后掩住了他的嘴。

他的第一反应就是向后一个肘击，紧接着那只手冰冷的金属触感让他反应了过来，手臂上的力道就卸掉了大半被人轻而易举的挡住了。那个人用胡子拉碴的下颌轻轻蹭了蹭他的后颈，然后一个极轻极轻，如同雪花一样的吻落在了他的耳垂上，声音沙哑而疲倦：

“——是我。”

76当然知道他是谁，不然那一下重击可以捣到他吐出来。正是因为知道了他是谁，他沉默了下来，任由对方笨拙而缓慢地与他温存，那一个个细碎的吻像是在本来乏力的躯体里点燃了一个个小火苗。士兵感觉到自己的身体慢慢地烫了起来，他短促地唔了一声，确认自己也渴望着这一切，正如身后的人一样，疲倦但需要做爱，急需。

“⋯⋯你受伤了？”他这样问，不是因为身后的人带着血腥味，活过今天的人都带着一身血腥味，他算轻的了。他这样问是因为他摸到了对方的腰间缠上了一层绷带，而血又渗了出来濡湿绷带，一看就是没有好好处理只是自己随便包扎了一下的伤口。

麦克雷心不在焉地嗯了一声，握着他放在绷带上的手往下一直到双腿之间。那里已经顶起了一个清晰的形状，隔着厚重的布料都好像能感受到他的热度。76犹豫着为他拉下拉链，摸到他的性器的时候麦克雷浑身都起了一层战栗，他舒服地叹了一口气，然后伸手到他前面解开长官的皮带。

76想笑他发情发得这么快像狗一样，但是他很快就意识到了自己也轻而易举地勃起了。麦克雷十分下流地用自己的胯小幅度地顶着他的屁股，衣料簌簌摩擦间76的裤子被脱到一半，麦克雷金属的冰凉的皮带扣贴在76的屁股上让他一激，甚至都能感觉到那上面刻着的“BAMF”，与这种冰冷形成鲜明对比的就是麦克雷兴奋的器官，热得几乎发烫，充满侵略欲地紧紧地贴着76微微颤抖的臀沟。

没有润滑剂——当然不会有那种东西，也没有保险套。76再激动也不可能像女人一样给自己润滑，麦克雷捅进去了两根手指，为他做着十分粗暴的扩张。76的额角微微渗出汗来，在被弄疼的时候发出了凶狠的呜咽。

“⋯⋯疼？”麦克雷明知故问，他丝毫没有缓和手上的动作，低下头来亲了亲士兵通红的耳尖。

“⋯⋯少废话，快点。”76语气不善的催促，他微微扬起了脖颈用手臂撑着墙。前面的性器并没有因为粗暴的对待而萎下去，这点疼对他而言算不了什么。

麦克雷极其潦草地又扩张了几下，然后就把硬得难受的部位缓慢而坚定地捅进了他并没有完全做好准备的后穴里。76咬紧了牙才没发出软弱的呻吟，他下意识地向前靠想让麦克雷进得慢一点，但麦克雷掐着他的腰让他没法躲避。76的腰在这样的对抗中如一张拉满了的弓绷得极紧，清晰的腰肌线条微微颤抖，仿佛小提琴拉到了极高的音符时的琴弦一样。

麦克雷齐根没入时他们同时发出了粗重的喘息，76身前的性器翘得几乎贴上了小腹头部微微濡湿，他紊乱地呼吸着，感觉身后的人一下一下钉入他的身体深处。麦克雷是个心急的床伴，但这不代表他活儿就不好，他每一下都能打中76最潮湿敏感的那一点，像是他的枪法一样精准得有点要命。在这个过程中，76的腰渐渐软得使不上劲，最后他被麦克雷按着肩膀趴在了地上，后者的性器还在他身体里进进出出。

过载的快感涌上了76的脑海，他闷哼一声，脑海一片强光，生理性的泪水从眼角渗出来黏住了他厚重的睫羽。就在这时，他感觉到了腰上被滴了一滴滚烫的液体，他起初以为也是麦克雷的泪水，或是汗液，但很快这些猜测都被他否决了。他伸手摸了一下，意识到是血。

“⋯⋯你⋯伤口⋯开裂⋯了。”76断断续续地说他能忍着不叫出来，但很难一边说话一边忍着不叫出来。而身后的小兔崽子甚至还在不停地挺动着腰部。

回答他的是麦克雷的一声哼笑，带着十分性感的漫不经心。他丝毫没关心伤口的部位，反而用更加激烈的动作操了进去，76短促的低喘了一声，然后十分愠怒地向前爬了两步脱离麦克雷的掌控，转过身来直视他被血染红的绷带和被情欲控制的脸。

“⋯⋯为什么不找齐格勒治疗？”他的声音很低，怒气未消。麦克雷的任性可能会导致他明天的死亡，他不是一个流浪的赏金猎人了，他是一个对军队来说举足轻重的枪手，因此76对这样毫无责任心的行为十分火大。

麦克雷凑过去亲吻他的锁骨，用牙齿解开了一颗他领口的纽扣，同时讨好地抬起了他的臀部，又用湿漉漉的性器蹭着他的股沟，浅浅地探进去一点。在他凑过来的时候76闻到了很重的烟草味，他偏过头去拧紧了眉头，同时不再抵抗。麦克雷再一次拓宽他的甬道，76咬住了自己的手臂，堵住即将发出的呻吟。

“⋯⋯她会⋯没收掉我的⋯⋯雪茄⋯”麦克雷沙哑地说，声带糙得像一块要被用废掉的砂纸，紧接着他就笑了一下，按着76的肩膀用力地挺入。他感觉到因为激烈的动作伤口附近传来疼痛，温热黏腻的触感覆盖上了被绷带包裹的那片肌肉。

因为被炮弹的冲击力掀了一下，所以麦克雷当时身在半空，紧接着腰上就是一阵剧痛。他落到地面时吃了一嘴的尘土，意识到刚刚那个枪手只要再把准心抬高一丁点儿就可以完美击中他的心脏。

麦克雷面部的肌肉抽搐了一下，在这命在顷刻危在旦夕的战场上，他冷静地填上子弹开枪回击，满脑子都是士兵76的肉体。他的。绷紧的。浑身是汗的肉体。

他濒死般的压在喉咙里的喘息。

他高潮时失神的蓝眼睛。

他咬牙切齿地喊他的名字，“杰西”，像是一颗精准的子弹咬入心脏。

这就是为什么麦克雷现在在这里，像条发情的狗一样欲火焚身。他对生死达观得过分，但他觉得有必要和士兵76做爱以庆祝自己的劫后余生。

76当然不知道他在想什么，但他还没原谅麦克雷。一边是怒气一边是性欲烧得他口干舌燥，更别提那个人还在更加凶狠的操着他。他咬得手臂上渗出了血珠，不自觉地挺起腰顺应着麦克雷的侵略。他的眼前一片模糊，泪水把景物糊成了大大小小的光圈，兴奋像电流一样沿着脊椎直冲向脑海。他死死地咬着手臂，最终还是忍不住，粗重的喘息里带着按不下去的哭腔：

“杰西⋯⋯”

他茫然地张大了瞳孔，感觉到麦克雷忽然僵了一下，然后更加兴奋地抽插了起来。他按在76肩膀上的手越捏越紧越捏越紧几乎留下了青色的指印，最后在他的身体绷得几乎像是要断掉的时候，麦克雷把精液深深地射进了士兵76的身体里。

76艰难地呼吸着，然后在麦克雷简单的套弄中飞快地射了出来。

高潮后的身体慢慢软下来，他松开了咬在手臂上的牙齿，恍惚地吐出了一口湿热的空气。他反复眨了几次眼睛才眨掉了眼里的泪水，眼前景物重新清晰起来。麦克雷大汗淋漓，血和汗液在衣服上晕开，他看起来要了命的狼狈，但又该死得性感。

“——明天去看齐格勒。”76接过麦克雷的雪茄，声音冷淡，因为他知道他说出的话永远都会被服从。

麦克雷轻轻地笑了一下，凑过去吻，不，那甚至不能算是吻，只是轻轻的用嘴唇碰了碰76被汗液染咸的唇角。

“明天还是老战术？” 

“新的计划你明天会知道的。”76敷衍的回答，将雪茄放进了衣服左胸的口袋里。他犹豫了一下，也用唇碰了碰麦克雷的嘴角。然后就站了起来。

“——别让自己死了，小子。”76说，声音严肃中甚至带着点懊恼，他整了整衣服，用冰冷的眼神逼视着麦克雷。利落笔挺的站姿让人简直不敢相信这个人身体里还含着精液。

麦克雷坐在原地懒得起身，给自己点上了烟，带着苦味的烟雾在肺里绕了一圈后化作一个烟圈飘上夜空。他喔了一声，嘴角带着那种，酒吧里任何一个姑娘都愿意与他共度一夜的情人般的微笑：

“我也爱你，长官。”


End file.
